Don't ever let it end
by full-time-klainer
Summary: Based on Nickelback's song "Don't ever let it end" Blaine and Kurt have been best friends since they met in NYADA, now 2 years later they live together… this is their story. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the writting
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was Friday night, Rachel had convinced Kurt of going to Callback because she have had very terrible week and Brody stood her up… again. When they arrived Rachel spotted some of her friends and went running to their table, leaving Kurt alone. "This is really great, I should've stayed home" Kurt thought. He was furious with Rachel for dumping him like that. He was walking towards the door when he heard a beautiful voice through the speakers "Hello, my name is Blaine and I lost a bet, so now I have to serenade all of you". Kurt turned around and saw a familiar face; he had seen that guy when in the NYADA tour last Monday.

**You think I'm pretty without any make up on**

**You think I'm funny when I tell the punch-line wrong**

**I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down**

Kurt was marveled with the performance, the guy was flawless from head to feet and his voice was angelical.

**Before you met me, I was alright**

**But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life**

**Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine**

**Let's go all the way tonight**

**No regrets, just love**

**We can dance until we die**

**You and I will be young forever**

Suddenly 2 other guys went up stage to help Blaine with the chorus. And just before the chorus Blaine spotted an angelical guy that was looking at him with puppy eyes. The boy had porcelain skin, a perfect hair do and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**

**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**

**Let's run away and don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back**

Blaine recognized the angelical guy from the Christmas showcase, his "Being Alive" solo was breathtaking. Obviously he had made it into NYADA, he hoped they got classes together, he seemed really nice.

**Let's go all the way tonight**

**No regrets, just love**

**We can dance until we die**

**You and I will be young forever**

Then their eyes met, Kurt blushed when Blaine gave him a BIG smile.

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**

**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**

**Let's run away and don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back**

**I'm a get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

**Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

When they finished everyone at the bar was freaking out. Tonight was the last Friday of Christmas break so it was full house.

Blaine went rushing down the stage to grab a beer for him and another for the cute guy he'd seen from up stage. When Kurt saw the curly guy walking towards him he felt like hyperventilating but he kept calm.

-"Hi!" the curly boy said, "you are Kurt Hummel right?"

Kurt was surprised that this guy knew his name

-"Yes, how do you know that?"

-"Oh, come on! Your performance at the Christmas show case is already a NYADA legend and the semester hasn't started yet! I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson"

-"Nice to meet you Blaine, so I guess you study in NYADA?"

-"Yes, well I've just got accepted so I'm a freshman. I'm studying music "

-"Musical theater, but I hope we have classes together!"

-"Yeah, me too, that would be awesome.

They talked and talked and talked until Rachel was searching for Kurt to go home, she was very drunk and needed help to get home. Blaine and Kurt exchanged phone numbers and made plans for meeting on Monday before school.

Monday came too soon, as planed the boys met before school to grab a cup of coffee and a little breakfast before finding out in what classes where them. They were in some of their classes together.

Next chapter: 2 years later.


	2. 2 Years Later

WOOOOOW! 6 Followers! Really!? I didn't think I would have more than 2 on my first chapter! Thanks so much! You guy are awesome! I really don't know what to do guy so please help me _**do you want 1 chapter per week or you want them as I write them **_so you have to know that they'll maybe some weeks that I upload 1- 3 chapters per week or I can go weeks without a chapter… let me know ok? :D

I wanna thank my Beta reader **Orderofthebloodyentrail** go check her stories! She's totally awesome!

**2 Years Later**

It was Kurt's birthday, FINALLY he was legal, so tonight he was getting wasted, yes, he knew it was lame and common getting wasted at your 21th birthday but he didn't care, he just wanted to have a good time with his friends.

When he went to the kitchen to make breakfast he discovered a note on the table.

_Hey birthday boy! HAPPY BITHDAY! I'm sorry that I'm not there right now but I asked Alex if we could switch shifts today so we can go party wherever you want tonight. Have an amazing day!_

_PS. There's a surprise for you in the fridge _

_XOXO _

_Blaine_

Kurt sighted, he wanted Blaine to be the first to congratulate him, it was tradition… well technically he was the first but it's not the same over a note. He went to the fridge and discovered that Blaine had made him his famous "Anderson Pancakes" Kurt had tried to get the recipe of this awesome pancakes but Blaine kept it Top Secret.

Kurt and Blaine had been living together since Rachel had moved in with her boyfriend Andrew about a year ago and Santana was living with other friends she made at NYADA. Blaine worked in a coffee shop/bar near their apartment and Kurt continued with his job at

Kurt's day passed really quickly, everyone was congratulating him and asking him about his plans for the night, he invited all his friends to a bar in Soho.

When he got home Blaine was already there

- "Hey Kurt, how was your day?" Blaine said while giving him a hug and a kiss to the cheek

- "Busy, Isabel made run some errands. Oh My Gaga are those cookies?"

- "yes I made them just for you"

- "Oghh you want me to get fat don't you?"

- "Not a chance, you are perfect! Come on I also made pasta and salad"

They ate and watched Doctor Who snuggled in the couch together (best friends do this kind of stuff all the time right?) before starting to get ready. An hour later someone knocked on the boy's door. Blaine went to see who was there; when he opened the door he saw the biggest bouquet he'd ever seen. Then he saw a very familiar and annoying face, Adam, Kurt's ex.

- "Hey man is Kurt here, do you mind getting him for me?"

- "He's not available at the moment"

- "Please man is his birthday!"

- "Yes I know" Blaine said in a cold voice. "You shouldn't be here and you know it, you'll ruin his birthday"

- "Please I just want to talk to him and explain myself!"

- "What do you have to explain? Why you cheated and broke his heart?" at this moment Blaine was screaming. "He made it very clear that he doesn't want to see you EVER AGAIN"

- _"Blaine? Is everything ok?" Kurt said from his room he was still getting ready to leave_

_-"Yeah everything's fine, never mind" Blaine said to Kurt _"I think you should leave NOW and if you come back I'm not going to be so nice" and Blaine shut the door.

Blaine never heard Kurt entering the room

-"It was Adam wasn't it?"

-"Who?"

- "Come on Blaine don't play dumb, you were screaming, I heard you"

- "Sorry, I just told him to never come back. Are you ok?"

- "Yeah… let's go"

Kurt and Adam had dated for 6 months until one day Kurt catched him in bed with another guy on their anniversary night. That happened 2 months ago and Adam was still trying to get Kurt back, but Kurt knew that if he forgive Adam, he would cheat again.

After all the drama at the apartment they finally arrived to the bar. All their NYADA friends were there including Santana, Rachel, Andrew, Nick and Jeff.

Rachel ran towards Kurt to give him a big bear hug, she really missed living with him, but she was very much in love with Andrew.

-"Happy birthday Kurt! Damn I really miss seeing you every day"

- "But we have our weekly coffee dates!"

- "Yeah, but it's not the same, now that I've finished Funny Girl we can see each other more often, you should come over for dinner sometime"

- "That will be great"

Everybody was having a good time, Kurt starting to see a little blurry but he didn't mind, he was having the time of his life! Blaine had only have 1 beer, since he was such a light weight drinker he didn't want to make a scene and ruin Kurt's birthday, also he had to take care of Kurt because he started walking funny.

It was like 4:00 am in the morning, not that anyone cared, and the bar was closing, so everyone started going home.

-"It was awesome porcelain! I had a really good time" Santana said

-"Thaaaaaaankkssssss Satan! Me too thaankssssssssss for coming." A very much drunk Kurt said, he walked to give his friend a hug but he tripped and almost fell but Blaine cathced him

- "WOAH! I think he should get home Kurt" Blaine said putting his arm around Kurt's waist

-"Have a nice hangover Kurt, Blaine call me if you need anything"

-"Ok, thanks Santana"

They started walking when they passed by a Karaoke bar that was still open, some girls were singing teenage dream and Kurt said

-"OMG! That's our ssssong!"

-"What?" Blaine said a little confused

-"That's the sssssong you ssssang when we firssssst met, I remember I was about to leave when you went up ssssstage and ssssstarted sssssinging. And I couldn't leave you looked so handsssssome up there"

-"That's right I have to thank Jeff and Nick for making me sing that night, if I didn't I wouldn't have met you"

-"That would be a real roman tragedy"

When they arrived Blaine took Kurt to his bedroom and helped him put his PJs on, he was about to leave when Kurt said

-"Pleeeasssse don't go!"

-"I'm right here, do you need anything?"

- "I'm cold, cuddle with me?"

- "Ok, ok let me just grab my PJs ok?

-"Hurrrrry!"

Blaine rushed to his room to change his clothes, when got back to Kurt's room he was surprised that Kurt was still awake, but something was wrong, he was sobbing so Blaine got in bed with him and hugged him. Kurt rolled over him putting his face on Blaine's chest and grabbing his t-shirt

-"Hey what's wrong?" Blaine asked

- "Why would hhhe cheat on me? I did sssssomething wrong?"

- "WHAT? No Kurt, I've told you a thousand times! You are perfect. He is an ass"

They were in silent for a while, and Kurt, thinking Blaine was asleep said in a very low voice

- "If I'm ssso *yawn* fucking perfect *yawn*why won't you date me? "and Kurt started snoring very quietly.

Blaine was speechless he didn't know Kurt feel like that; of course Kurt was perfect, handsome, and totally awesome but he had never asked him out because he was his best friend. He didn't say a word but his mind started spinning, he thought about what Kurt had said earlier about them meeting at callbacks , he remembered how he thought Kurt was an angel sent from heaven but at the time he had a thing with Jeff cousin, Nathan, it didn't lasted very long and then Kurt started dating Adam. But what was stopping him right now?

_**Yeah yeah I know there was a lot of drama this chapter because it was also a little bit of introduction. Next chapter will be based in the first part of the song. So if you haven't heard it go search it on youtube. "Don't ever let it end" by Nickelback.**_

_**Reviews make gay sharks happy :D **_

Next chapter: 2 tickets to the game


	3. 2 Tickets to the Game

_So here it is the new chapter, I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner college is kind of killing me right now but I'll try to update as soon as I have free time _

**2 Tickets to the game**

The morning after Kurt's birthday:

When Kurt woke up his head was pounding, he'll never drink that much again… well maybe but not so soon. Suddenly he realized that he had somebody's arm wrapped around him and he had his head on somebody's chest

-_"Oh my Gaga! Please tell me I didn't hook up last night, no, Blaine wouldn't have let me hook up when I was drunk would he?"_ Kurt thought not wanting to look up.

He tried remembering last night's events but he only got little flashes of the bar and then saying goodbye to Santana and walking home with Blaine, he didn't remembered a third guy. He finally got the courage to look up and face his human pillow. When he looked up he was shocked, what was Blaine doing in his bed? And then it all came back and hit him like a cold shower. He had told Blaine that he thought he was sexy since the first time he saw him and he had confessed that he would like to date Blaine, thank God he didn't confessed that he had been in love with him since before he started dating Adam. This was a mess. He wondered if Blaine had heard the last part since he said nothing. Then he knew Blaine was waking up because his respiration was changing. He tried to stay calm and go on like he remembered nothing; he had to find out what Blaine knew. Gosh all this thinking really didn't help his massive headache.

Blaine had a terrible almost sleepless night, his head had been spinning all night, wondering if Kurt had really said all that stuff or if it had been his imagination, and after that he had been thinking about his relationship Kurt and he realized something, he had been falling in love with Kurt since the moment they met. Why does this keep happening to him? When he was in high school there was this guy named Jason that was his friend and after they graduate he realized Jason had been in love with him for 3 years. Blaine was really clueless in the love/couples department. But right now he had the chance to make a change in his life, if he really wanted to be with Kurt right now was his chance, they were both single. The problem was that he wasn't so sure Kurt felt the same way and how would this recent discovery affect his friendship?. He had to find out what was going in Kurt's head. This was going to be tough.

Blaine looked at the clock and discovered it was already noon. He felt Kurt moving, looked down at him and said

-"Good morning sunshine! How are you feeling?"

-"Ughh I feel my head is going to explode, I'm never doing this again" Kurt felt butterflies in his stomach when he heard the nickname. Not that this was a new thing for them.

-"We both know that's a lie Kurt" Blaine said laughing a little "so you want me to make you breakfast or you wanna go out"

-"I think there's too much light out there for me right now, today I'm a vampire"

- "Hahaha ok. An omelet is alright for you?"

-"Sounds perfect thanks"

Everything seemed to be normal between them but little they know how much last night will change their relationship.

2 weeks later:

Blaine needed someone to talk to about Kurt, but he couldn't talk to Rachel, Santana or the Warblers because he knew someone will slip and tell Kurt. So he called his childhood best friend and former roommate, Ashley.

-"Hey Blainey! How are you doing?"

At this moment Kurt entered the apartment giving Blaine a wide smile

-"Fine Ash and you?" Blaine said a little nervous on the phone while Kurt headed to his room

-"Everything's great to what do I owe the pleasure?"

-"Come on can't I just call my best friend?"

-"Blaine I know you since we were in diapers, I now all your voice tones and right now you are a little nervous"

-"Damn that's why I love you"

-"I know you do, so what's the problem? Everything's ok?"

-"Yeah I just need some advice on some stuff that's been going on"

-"Ok , how about dinner tomorrow night, my place at 7 I feel like I haven't see you in ages"

-"That sounds great Ash thanks"

-"Ok See you tomorrow, say hi to Kurt for me"

-"Will do, Love you"

-"Love you, Bye"

Blaine went to Kurt's room and knocked.

-"May I?"

-"Sure, come in. give me a second to finish this design and I'll be all yours" Kurt said, he was sitting on his desk drawing some designs for Isabelle.

-"How was your day?" Blaine asked when he saw Kurt was finished

-"Fine and yours? I heard you were talking to Ashley, how is she?"

-"Yeah, she's fine. She said hi"

-"Thanks, when you see her tell her I say hi also"

-"Actually that's why I wanted to talk to you, I'm having dinner with her tomorrow just wanted to let you know in case you came home and I'm not here"

-"Wow that's great, thanks for letting me know"

-"So, you wanna order something for dinner?"

-"Yeah, sounds good. Chinese?"

-"Sure"

The next day Blaine went to Ashley's apartment, he really missed living with her but when Kurt said he needed a roommate Ashley encouraged him to move in with him because that semester she would be an exchange student in France, even thou she will still pay her part of the rent Blaine would be alone so he moved with Kurt. And now that she was back she had told him not to worry, they knew both their parents could afford paying an apartment just for them. When he arrived to her apartment he knocked and opened with the key he had since they were roommates and she had told him to keep.

-"Ash? I'm here"

-"I'm in the kitchen Babe"

Ashley was a beautiful girl with black long wavy hair, green eyes, a big perfect smile, and a beautiful natural tan. She was a little shorter than Blaine

-"Hey! Are you making pasta? It smells delicious"

-"Yep, I'm making your favorite can you help me set the table please this will be ready in 5 more minutes"

-"Sure"

When dinner was ready they sat at the table and started eating

-"So what you been up to?" Blaine asked

-"Not much really, I'm still in Parsons, going a little crazy with all the work but is great, and you?"

-"I've been great now I work in a coffee shop/bar near home"

-"And how's Kurt?" Blaine instantly blushed "OMG! I knew you liked him"

-"What? How? I only discovered I like him a few weeks ago"

-"Babe you tend to forget no one know you better than I do, I've know there was something going on between you two since the first time he set a foot on this apartment"

-"Really?"

-"Yeah, but tell me what happened, what make you realized you are into Kurt"

Blaine told Ashley everything that happened at Kurt's birthday and the morning after.

-"So what do you want to do now?"

-"I wanna know if he likes me to, I don't wanna jeopardize this friendship. What if I tell him how I feel and he doesn't feel the same?"

-"I think Kurt really likes you too babe, I mean it's impossible not to love you, you are the cutest hobbit on earth"

-"Ash! Not helping"

-"Haha ok being serious I think you can ask him out and see how it goes, you can have a "friendly date" and see how it goes from there"

-"Ok, I like the idea. Where should I take him?"

-"Come on Blaine I can't be the brain all the time, you have to think of something Kurt would like to do like… I don't know…. go to a game or something"

-"Yeah! That's it! He once told me that his step brother and his dad used to make him watch football games with them, at first he didn't like it but he learned to love it, and he had never go to a professional football game"

-"Which is his favorite team?"

-"Jets"

-"Oh lord! How can you live with him!"

-"Come on! They are not that bad, obviously not as good as Patriots, but they are not thaaaat bad"

-"If you say so… luckily for you I have 2 tickets for their next match, I won them in a poker night with my friends but I'm a true Patriot and I'll never go to a Jets' game. So you want them? They are really good spots"

-"OMG ASHLEY! REALLY? OMG I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH!" Blaine said while he was hugging his best friend almost till death.

-"Jeez you are so cheesy! I really miss you"

-"I miss you too"

-"So, you wanna cuddle in the couch and watch a movie for old time sakes?"

- "Only of I choose the movie! I wanna see Mulan"

-"Deal"

Ashley and Blaine finished watching the movie and then he went home promising to see each other more often. When Blaine got home Kurt was already sleeping. The next day Blaine got up and started making breakfast. Kurt woke up by the smell of French toasts.

-"Mmmh! That smell delicious" Kurt said in a sleepy voice

-"Thanks, take a sit" said Blaine while he put 2 toast at Kurt's spot

-"How's Ashley?

-"She's fine she invited us over whenever you have time for dinner"

-"Next week I have exams so… how about in 2 weeks?"

-"Yeah, I'll let her know. Hey I was wondering if you had any plans for sunday?"

-"Not really…why?"

-"Well I got two tickets to the Jets' game this Sunday wanna come with me?"

-"Really? The Jets? That's my team!" Kurt said in a high pitch voice

-"So is that a yes?"

-"Of course"

**Next Chapter: The game**

**Reviews give me inspiration to continue and give energy to my fingers to type :D**


	4. The Game part 1

_Excuses, excuses and more excuses that you don't want to read right now haha. Here's the chapter._

**The Game**

Blaine woke up by someone bouncing next to his bed

-"Wake up Blaine! Wake up!" Kurt said, he was really excited about the game. It was Jets vs. Saints

-"Mphh I wanna sleep" Blaine said putting his pillow over his head

-"Come on! We have to do the groceries and laundry before the game and it's already 10:00am and the game starts at 1:00pm"

-"Shit! Really? Omg " Blaine said jumping out of bed.

-"Don't worry, I just woke up too. Come on, breakfast's ready"

The boys had a quick breakfast. They agreed that to make things easier and save time Blaine will stay home and do the laundry, and Kurt would go to make the groceries. Within 2 hours the boys had finished their chores and were heading to the stadium. Kurt was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans with his Jets' jersey and Blaine was wearing a dark green T-shirt with a pair of beige pants.

Just when they were arriving to the stadium Blaine said

-"Uhoh, Houston we have a problem"

-"What? " Kurt asked anxiously

-"I don't have the tickets, I left them at home"

-"NO WAY!" Kurt said as his face went paler, as if it was possible

-"Just kidding, here they are" Blaine said with a cheesy smile

-"You scared me to death!"

-"Sorry"

Just when they were in line to enter the stadium Blaine saw a very familiar blonde walking towards them. It was Adam.

"_Fuck"_ Blaine thought _if Kurt sees him there's gonna be drama, again. _

Luckily for them just when Adam was about to reach them it was their turn to give their tickets to the entrance lady. Gently, Blaine pushed Kurt forward so he could enter first. Thank God Kurt hadn't seen Adam. It would have ruined his mood and today it was the day to make Kurt happy.

When they were walking towards their seats Blaine noticed there was a very familiar guy in the seats next to theirs, but he couldn't remember where he'd seen it before. He was taller than Kurt, with brown hair, green eyes and a big perfectly white smile.

_Please don't kill me I know it's awfully short but really I haven't been sleeping at all with all my work from college. But I made myself a promise that I'll update AT LEAST once a month. Good news is: I'm almost finished with all my finals so expect frequent updates :D_


End file.
